Frozen Fractals
by Hikari312
Summary: Para todos aquellos que disfruten de la película Frozen tanto como yo. Un fractal es un objeto geométrico cuya estructura básica, fragmentada o irregular, se repite a diferentes escalas. Muchas estructuras naturales son de tipo fractal, como las nubes, las montañas, el sistema circulatorio, las líneas costeras o... Los copos de nieve.
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola, lectores!**

**Para empezar, en esta pequeña nota quiero agradeceros que os intereséis por mi fanfic y desear que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Por ello, os recomiendo que antes de juzgarlo, leáis por lo menos hasta el capítulo 5 (los capítulos son cortitos, por cierto). Si os gusta, hacédmelo saber con un comentario o un fav para seguir publicando más.**

**¡Gracias por vuestra atención!**

Pequeñas huellas quedaban dibujadas en la nieve al paso de dos pares de piececitos. Las risas y las bolas de nieve inundaban el aire. Era un día muy feliz para las princesas hermanas, la mayor de ocho años y la pequeña de cinco.

La pequeña estaba agachada haciendo lo que ella llamaba una "hipersuperbola de nieve", al lado de un saco lleno de zanahorias. Mientras, la mayor, escondida tras un árbol, ya tenía su propia bola. Al lanzarla dio de lleno a su hermana en la espalda, que cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Ay…!

La mayor se acercó, preocupada.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

Entonces la pequeña se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y su bola de nieve en la mano, acertando a darle a su hermana en la cara. La mayor protestó.

-¡Oye! Eso es trampa. Ya sabes que significa… ¡Batalla de cosquillas!

-¡Para, para! –La pequeña cayó al suelo, encantada y riendo sin parar.

A los pocos minutos habían vuelto a lanzarse bolas de nieve. Incluso habían construido un muro de nieve entre ellas para que fuese más divertido.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya había anochecido. La aurora boreal iluminaba el cielo nocturno en un espectáculo mágico.

-¡Mira! –Dijo la mayor, señalando hacia arriba. –El cielo está despierto.

La pequeña miró al cielo con admiración, alzando sus manitas, como si pudiera tocar el firmamento con una de ellas.

Una figura salió silenciosa y lentamente por la puerta del jardín, llamándolas.

-¡Niñas! Ya es tarde, mañana podéis jugar otra vez si queréis. Vamos, entrad antes de que os congeléis.

-¡Mamá! –La pequeña corrió hacia la mujer, tropezando con un montículo de nieve. Por suerte, pudo agarrarse a tiempo a las piernas de su madre.

La mayor caminó con mucha más tranquilidad sobre la nieve, mientras veía cómo su madre se agachaba, con cierta dificultad, para quedar a la altura su hermana menor.

-¿Cómo os lo habéis pasado?

-M-muy bi-bi-bien, ma-amá.

-¡Estás temblando! Ven que te dé un abrazo calentito.

La pequeña se lanzó a sus brazos sin dudarlo. Un abrazo calentito de mamá era lo mejor del mundo. La mayor se unió después, dando también calor a su hermanita.

Su madre se levantó apoyándose en una pared. Se encontraba en avanzado estado de gestación, por lo que no pasaba desapercibido lo que las niñas llamaban "su gran barrigón". La mayor la ayudó como pudo, acariciando el lugar donde estaba su futuro hermanito o hermanita. Sentía curiosidad por el bebé que habría allí dentro.

-Mamá, ¿crees que será niño o niña?

-No lo sé. ¿Tú qué quieres que sea?

-Yo quiero que sea niña, para jugar con ella y…

-¡No, no! –Interrumpió la pequeña, agitando los brazos. -¡Tiene que ser un niño! ¡Para que sea el papá de mis muñecas!

Su madre y su hermana rieron ante aquel extraño deseo.

-¿Y si no quiere ser el papá de tus muñecas? ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó su madre, esperando divertirse con otra de sus ocurrencias.

-Entonces… ¡Me ayudará a hacer bolas de nieve!

La mayor siguió preguntando.

-¿Y has pensado ya algún nombre?

-Bueno… -La mujer alzó la mirada, pensativa. –Si es una niña, me gustaría llamarla Rose.

A la hermana mayor se le iluminaron los ojos de felicidad. Ya casi podía ver a Rose gateando por los pasillos del castillo, llevando vestidos, ayudándola a hacer trenzas a su hermana…

La pequeña, que no estaba conforme con pensar que fuese una niña, dio unos tirones del vestido de su madre para llamar su atención.

-¿Y si es un niño? ¿Entonces qué?

-Si es un niño se llamará Olaf. Como un viejo amigo que…

La pequeña dio unas palmitas y saltitos de alegría, volviendo a interrumpir.

-¡Olaf! ¡Qué nombre tan gracioso!

-¡No es gracioso! –Discrepó su hermana mayor. -¡Es bonito!


	2. Capítulo 2

Aquella misma noche, la menor de las princesas se había desvelado pensando en su futuro hermanito. Para no despertar a su hermana, se había sentado junto a la ventana a observar las luces del norte, pero ya estaba aburrida. Saltó a la cama de su hermana mayor para dormir con ella, pero su movimiento la despertó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Le preguntó, aún medio dormida y enfadada.

-Como el cielo está despierto, yo estoy despierta… Oye, esta tarde no hemos hecho ningún muñeco de nieve. ¿Lo hacemos ahora?

Por más que tuviera ganas de dormir, la hermana mayor pensaba que la pequeña tenía razón. El día no estaba completo si no hacían un muñeco de nieve. Tenían un par de bolsas de zanahorias en una esquina de su cuarto. Se levantó y cogió una de las zanahorias, poniendo un dedo sobre su boca para indicar que debían guardar silencio.

Al salir al pasillo, vieron que había luz en la habitación de sus padres, que tenía la puerta entreabierta. No tardaron ni un segundo en asomarse con curiosidad. No vieron nada, pero pudieron escuchar la voz de su padre. Sonaba tan preocupada que la mayor se asustó.

-¡Resiste Anna! Sólo un pequeño esfuerzo más…

El juego del espionaje se les acabó pronto. La niñera las había descubierto y las mandó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave. Como ya no iban a poder hacer un muñeco, decidieron que por lo menos dormirían en la misma cama. La pequeña no tardó en dormirse, pero la mayor, abrazando a su hermana, tuvo los ojos abiertos toda la noche, mirando las luces del cielo reflejadas en la pared.

A la mañana siguiente, las princesas no pudieron ir a jugar. No fue la niñera la que abrió la habitación, sino su padre, que fue a abrazarlas con fuerza. Les contó que habían tenido un hermanito, pero… Tanto él como su madre habían muerto.

Tras el funeral de ambos, la hermana pequeña solamente quería estar encerrada en su habitación. La mayor no podía soportar verla tan triste. Se acercó a ella, que estaba tumbada en la cama agarrándose las piernas por las rodillas. Le puso una mano en el hombro y preguntó:

-¿Hacemos un muñeco de nieve?

La pequeña no respondió, pero se levantó y cogió de la mano a su hermana. Se dirigieron al jardín para hacer el muñeco de nieve más grande y bonito que hubieran hecho jamás. Lo dieron por terminado al colocarle una zanahoria como nariz y se sentaron a observarlo. La princesa más pequeña estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero su hermana mayor reaccionó rápido.

-¿Quieres…? ¿Ponerle un nombre?

-Olaf.

Sin añadir ni una palabra más, se levantó y puso una de sus manos sobre el muñeco.

-Está tan frío…

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer, ¿verdad? –La mayor se levantó también para acercarse al muñeco, que parecía estar sonriendo.

-Darle un abrazo calentito.

Las dos se quedaron abrazando al muñeco, tanto tiempo como pudieron.

Había pasado un año ya. Las primeras nieves empezaban a caer y los recuerdos se agolpaban en la mente de la princesa más mayor, haciendo que se deprimiera cada día más. Ya ni siquiera quería jugar con su hermana, ni oír hablar de muñecos de nieve.

Su padre no podía soportar verla así, por lo que decidió enviarla a un reino más cálido, donde era mucho menos frecuente ver nevar, incluso en pleno invierno. El Reino de Corona. Mantenía una relación de amistad tan cálida como su clima con los reyes. Aceptaron encantados a la joven princesa en su castillo.

Todos los inviernos, se iba. Sentía la necesidad de huir del frío, de la nieve. Durante seis meses al año, Corona se convertía en su hogar. Allí se divertía pintando, leyendo muchísimo, dando paseos en barco y jugando con el joven príncipe heredero, que le contaba las asombrosas leyendas del reino.

Al contrario que ella, su hermana menor sentía fascinación por la nieve y el hielo. Cuando su hermana se iba y la dejaba sola, hacía cientos y cientos de muñecos de nieve en el jardín. Así le daba la sensación de tener compañía. Los días de grandes nevadas, se quedaba mirando por la ventana más cercana a la chimenea, moviendo su mano inconscientemente, haciendo dibujos imaginarios con los copos que caían.

La primavera era siempre una época estupenda, el reencuentro de las hermanas. Se abrazaban, jugaban, reían y se divertían juntas. Cuando tuvieron edad suficiente, pasaron muchas noches en los elegantes bailes del castillo.

A la mayor le gustaba contar todo lo que había hecho en el invierno durante los largos paseos a caballo que daban juntas. La pequeña se limitaba a escuchar con atención. Era mejor no mencionarle qué hacía ella en invierno.

En uno de aquellos paseos, la mayor observó unas bellas flores y preguntó:

-¿Te he contado alguna vez la historia de mi nombre, Idunn?


	3. Capítulo 3

Los grandes y expresivos ojos azules de Idunn dejaron de mirar distraídamente a su caballo para enfocarse en los ojos de su hermana, tan parecidos a los suyos. Su hermana mayor fijó sus ojos verdes y de largas pestañas en ella.

-No, creo que no me has contado nunca la historia de tu nombre, Prim. Al menos no que yo recuerde.

Idunn estaba francamente sorprendida en ese momento. Si iba a contar cómo le pusieron su nombre, tendría que hablar de su madre, algo que nunca le había resultado fácil. Tal vez estaba empezando a superar su pérdida. Ya habían pasado diez años. ¿Por qué no? Cada año era capaz de quedarse más tiempo en su reino al llegar el invierno. Los finos labios de Idunn se alzaron en una sonrisa de esperanza.

-Pues es una historia preciosa. Debería habértela contado antes.

-Adelante, cuéntamela.

La hermana mayor tomó aire antes de empezar a hablar.

-Mientras nuestra madre estaba embarazada de mí, nuestro padre tuvo que irse de viaje algún tiempo. Por suerte, consiguió llegar antes de que yo naciera. Para compensar a nuestra madre, le regaló montones y montones de prímulas que había comprado durante su travesía. Por eso decidió que me llamaría Primrose. La última vez que ella estuvo embarazada… -La voz se le quebró en esa frase. Su mirada se ensombreció, pero se obligó a continuar.- Nuestro padre también tuvo que irse. Esa vez le regaló rosas.

-Oh… -Eso fue todo lo que Idunn pudo decir tras escuchar la historia. Estaba muy emocionada por poder oír a su hermana hablar de su pasado. -¿Para Haakon y para mí también hay historias?

Haakon era su hermano, diez años mayor que Primrose y heredero al trono. Nunca jugó con ellas de pequeñas ni les hizo mucho caso debido a sus obligaciones. Aun así, le tenían mucho cariño. Sabían que era capaz de cualquier cosa para proteger a sus hermanas pequeñas.

-No, lo siento… No hay ninguna historia en especial. Son nombres de antepasados. Pero bueno… -Primrose esbozó media sonrisa y miró con expresión divertida a su hermana, de arriba a abajo. Con fingida solemnidad, siguió hablando. –Contadme algo sobre vos. Sobre, por ejemplo, ese príncipe de…

-¡No! ¡Menudo idiota! –Aunque los años pasaran, Idunn seguía teniendo la manía de interrumpir. Entornó los ojos y gruñó. –De verdad, ojalá se hubiera quedado en su lejano reino de "no-sé-dónde". ¡Me dijo que iba a casarse conmigo porque creyó que yo era la heredera al trono! Menos mal que papá se dio cuenta rápido. Me parece que no quiero volver a oír hablar de príncipes ni de hombres en general nunca.

-Mmm… -Primrose se mordió el labio inferior, con preocupación. Rápidamente cambió su expresión a una más neutra. Esperaba que Idunn no se hubiera dado cuenta. Además, sus labios eran más gruesos que los de su hermana, así que no podía hacer ese gesto demasiado tiempo sin sangrar un poquito. Tenía algo importante que decirle a su hermana, pero decidió esperar a otro momento. A que estuviera algo más receptiva…

Mientras estaba distraída pensando en cómo y cuándo se lo diría, su montura se asustó a causa de un animal que le pasó entre las patas. Primrose perdió totalmente el control de las riendas y acabó en el suelo. Cuando estaba intentando incorporarse para calmar al caballo, vio que Idunn había sido más rápida.

-¡So! ¡So! ¡Tranquilo chico!

Lo que Idunn no se esperaba es que su propio caballo empezara a dar coces en todas direcciones. Una de ellas iba dirigida justo a la cabeza de Primrose. Idunn se lanzó para apartarla, recibiendo ella el golpe. Un dolor intenso le recorrió la pierna. Quedó tumbada en el suelo mientras su caballo se iba, desbocado, hacia el castillo.

-¡Idunn! –Exclamó Primrose, horrorizada, al tiempo que se lanzaba a coger a su hermana en brazos. –Tranquila, estoy contigo, todo irá bien…

Con una fuerza que años después seguiría sin explicarse de dónde sacó, la subió a su caballo. Se dirigió al castillo tan rápido como su montura le permitió.

Una vez examinadas por un doctor, pudieron respirar tranquilas. Las heridas de Primrose no eran graves, pero Idunn se había fracturado la pierna izquierda. Tardaría algunos meses en recuperarse.

Idunn estaba sentada en la cama, observando el cielo primaveral por la ventana. Primrose iba peinándola, para después hacer una trenza. Tenía cierta envidia sana por el cabello de su hermana pequeña. Castaño como el suyo, pero algo más oscuro, no se enredaba con facilidad por ser bastante menos fino. Se le podían hacer magníficas trenzas. Aunque a Primrose le quedaban bien las trenzas, prefería llevarlo suelto. También admiraba la blancura de su piel, aunque esto tenía sentido. Pasar medio año en un reino más soleado la dejaba algo más bronceada. Sin embargo, tenía menos tendencia a desarrollar pecas que Idunn.

Al acabar la trenza, Primrose se sentó junto a la cama. Su rostro de facciones angulosas, heredadas de su padre, quedó frente al de su hermana. Con el ceño fruncido, preguntó:

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Idunn, que sabía muy bien a qué se refería, cogió las manos de su hermana y contestó:

-Te quiero.

Tras sus palabras, las princesas hermanas se unieron en un cálido abrazo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Unos días más tarde del accidente con los caballos, Primrose paseaba a Idunn por los jardines del castillo en silla de ruedas, tal como le prometió hacerlo. La primavera hacía surgir la vida alrededor. Los árboles que en invierno habían estado desnudos comenzaban a mostrar tiernos brotes que pronto serían hojas. Las flores, de brillantes colores, perfumaban el aire sutilmente. Idunn extendía la mano de vez en cuando para coger alguna, con el objetivo de hacer una corona de flores más tarde. Como era habitual cada vez que estaban juntas, Primrose hablaba y su hermana pequeña escuchaba atentamente.

-Todavía no me explico cómo fuiste capaz de lanzarte así… Cómo es posible que me quieras cuando estos años te he dejado tanto tiempo sola… -Agachó la cabeza. Se sentía muy culpable por abandonar a su hermana cuando ella se lo pasaba tan bien en Corona.

Idunn no quería verla tan deprimida. Nunca la culpó por irse. Al contrario, sabía que era lo mejor para ella.

-Somos hermanas. Y eres mi mejor amiga. Te querría aunque me dejaras sola un año.

-Bueno… -Primrose rodó los ojos, intentando aparentar inocencia.- Ya que hablas de eso…

-¡Prim! –Interrumpió Idunn, perpleja. -¿Es que piensas irte un año entero? ¿Por qué?

-¡No, no! No voy a irme un año entero. Pero tengo que hablarte sobre un tema que podría… -En ese momento no tenía ni idea de cómo explicar la situación. No quería dar rodeos ni confundir más a su hermana, así que soltó bruscamente lo que le rondaba por la mente. –Estoy pensando en empezar una relación formal con el príncipe de Corona. Quería decírtelo antes, lo siento.

-Espera, ¿qué…? Para… ¡Para el carro! Explícame mejor eso.

Aunque era sólo una expresión, Primrose paró la silla de ruedas junto a una fuente. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de alrededor para que pudieran hablar cara a cara.

-Me ha pedido que comencemos una relación formal. Vamos, que seamos novios. Yo le quiero y siempre ha sido tan bueno conmigo…

Se notaba a la legua cómo su tono de voz y su expresión cambiaban al hablar de él. A Idunn no podía caberle ninguna duda: su hermana estaba perdidamente enamorada. Por eso le extrañó lo que la oyó decir a continuación.

-Pero tengo mis dudas. No sé…

-¿Dudas? –Idunn frunció el ceño. -¿Qué clase de dudas? ¿Crees que intenta aprovecharse de ti o algo así?

-No, no es eso. Estoy bastante segura de me quiere. Es que… -Miró hacia abajo, hacia sus manos que se entrelazaban, mostrando su nerviosismo. Podía sentir el peso de la decisión de dar un paso o no sobre sus hombros. Una carga que la atormentaba. –Si me casara con él, me iría a vivir a Corona.

Entonces Idunn entendió lo que le había estado intentando decir. Su hermana era capaz de renunciar a estar con el hombre al que amaba por ella. Para no dejarla sola. Y no podía permitirle hacer eso.

-Prim. –Levantó el rostro de su hermana, poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla. –Tú le quieres. Él te quiere. Tenéis que estar juntos. No vayas a renunciar a ese futuro. Y menos aún por mí.

Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron. Su hermana tenía razón, no podía renunciar a ser feliz. No de esa manera. Las dos sufrirían si lo hiciera. Cualquier duda que le hubiera nublado la mente había quedado despejada.

Poco antes de que empezara el otoño, el príncipe de Corona fue a visitar a Primrose a su reino, con el objetivo de hablar con su padre sobre su futura relación. Les dio el visto bueno sin problemas, ya que le conocía bien, tanto a él como a sus padres.

El príncipe estaba informado sobre lo relevante que había sido Idunn para que su hermana mayor finalmente aceptase empezar la relación. Por ello, no quería irse sin antes haber hablado largo y tendido con ella, a solas. La encontró sentada en un sillón enfrascada en un libro, junto a una chimenea. Apagada, obviamente. Aún no hacía frío como para tenerla encendida. Se acercó para sentarse en un sillón cercano sin molestar, pero Idunn no le había visto entrar y se sobresaltó.

-¡Alteza! No sabía que estabais aquí.

-Me gustaría que hubiera algo más de confianza entre nosotros, si es posible…

-Claro. ¿Por qué no? –Idunn cambió el trato de inmediato. Sabía cuándo tenía que adaptarse. –Entonces dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

El príncipe tomó asiento en el mullido sillón y carraspeó. Quería poder hacer las cosas tranquilamente y bien.

-Me gustaría darte las gracias por tu apoyo a la relación entre tu hermana y yo. Sé que sin tu colaboración no hubiera sido posible. Por ello me gustaría invitarte a pasar cuanto tiempo desees en Corona. Mi hogar tiene las puertas abiertas para ti.

Idunn declinó la oferta.

-Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que deseo. Tú sólo… Cuida de mi hermana.


	5. Capítulo 5

La niña pelirroja observaba, cabizbaja y aburrida, las cajas de regalos encima de la mesa, mientras movía una de sus trenzas, la que tenía un mechón de pelo blanco, como si fuera el péndulo de un reloj. Apenas había comido un trocito de la tarta de chocolate con velitas colocadas que tenía delante. Exhaló un suspiro mientras su madre le tendía la última caja con una sonrisa.

-Éste te va a gustar. Lo he hecho yo.

No tenía casi ninguna ilusión por lo que hubiera dentro. A no ser que su madre hubiera logrado encoger a su hermana mayor y meterla en la caja, no era el regalo que estaba esperando. Sin embargo, se esforzó en abrirla con una sonrisita. Dentro había un muñeco bastante bien hecho, vestido como si fuera todo un príncipe.

-¡Vaya! Muchas gracias, mamá. Hasta ahora solamente tenía muñecas.

La pequeña era consciente de que las últimas muñecas que su madre había hecho a mano las representaban a su hermana y a ella. Desde entonces, las muñecas que le había regalado provenían de tiendas. Por eso mismo, a éste le dio mucha importancia.

-Me alegra que te guste. ¿Un abrazo?

Se lanzó a los brazos de su madre con gran efusividad. Cuando se separaron, volvió a suspirar.

-Tengo algo más para ti.

Su madre rebuscó entre las cajas de la mesa hasta hallar un sobre. Se lo tendió para que pudiera abrirlo. Lo único que había dentro era una tarjeta que ponía "Feliz cumpleaños, Anna." La cumpleañera, que reconoció la letra, dio unas cuantas vueltas a la tarjeta, esperando que pusiera algo más. No era así. La dejó encima de la mesa, decepcionada.

-Dale las gracias a Elsa de mi parte…

A Idunn le dolía en el alma ver lo triste que estaba su hija por no poder jugar con su hermana mayor. Ella no podía hacer nada, era necesario que fuera así. Al menos hasta que su hija mayor pudiera… Controlar lo que estaba fuera de su control. Su mayor deseo todos los días era que lo consiguiera, pero hasta ahora todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Lo único que podía hacer para alegrar a su pequeña era intentar suplir esa ausencia que tanto notaba. Si al menos tuviera más tiempo libre para jugar con ella… Ser reina le exigía mucho esfuerzo, a pesar de compartir el trabajo con su esposo. Por suerte, el día de su cumpleaños se lo había tomado de descanso por completo y estaba dispuesta a hacer de él el mejor día posible.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?

-¿Un cuento? –La pequeña levantó la vista del muñeco, que había estado examinando con detenimiento. -Creía que ya me los habías leído todos.

-Bueno, esto no es un cuento exactamente. Es algo que pasó de verdad. La historia de cómo papá y yo nos conocimos. ¿Te la cuento?

-¡Sí, sí! Por favor. –La ilusión que su madre esperaba ver en ella se dibujó en su cara.

-Bien, pues vamos a la biblioteca y nos ponemos en ambiente. –Mientras decía esto, cogió a su hija de la mano y le guiñó un ojo. Seguro que pasarían un rato divertido.

Fueron andando por los pasillos que llevaban a la biblioteca. Al pasar por delante de un retrato de sus padres, Anna lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose qué historia tendrían detrás. Lo que ella en aquel momento ignoraba es que, años después, una niña rubia muy parecida a ella se pararía delante y se preguntaría qué dirían las personas de ese cuadro si pudieran hablar.

Idunn abrió la puerta de la biblioteca sin esperarse lo que encontraría dentro.

-Oh, Agdar. No sabía que estabas aquí… Siento las molestias.

Su esposo se encontraba sentado en un escritorio al fondo de la estancia, concentrado en unos papeles. Levantó la vista, sonriendo al comprobar que su mujer venía acompañada de su hija pequeña.

-Pasad, pasad. No molestáis. ¿Venís a leer algún cuento?

-En realidad, no. –Idunn tomó asiento delante de la chimenea e invitó a la pequeña a sentarse en su regazo.- Voy a contarle cómo nos conocimos.

-¿De verdad? –Agdar dejó de prestar atención a los papeles.- Todavía recuerdo aquel día como si fuese ayer. –Entonces su mirada se dirigió a Anna y empezó a hablarle como si Idunn no estuviera allí.- Tu madre estaba guapísima, créeme. Aunque sé que es difícil imaginarla más guapa de lo que está ahora.

Anna se tapó la boca para disimular una risita e Idunn esbozó media sonrisa, en un intento fallido de fingir que no había oído nada. Agdar continuó hablando con Anna.

-Imagínatela. Llevaba un vestido de gala precioso y me la encontré casi apoyada sobre una pared, con una pose que parecía estudiada. Me dio la impresión de ser una joven muy tierna y quise hablarle. Era la viva imagen de la sofisticación y la elegancia…

-Eh, eh. ¿Te importaría parar? –Interrumpió Idunn, reprochando a su esposo, aunque se sentía halagada.- ¡Se suponía que esta historia la iba a contar yo!

-Bueno, bueno… Te dejo que la cuentes tú. –Agdar volvió a trabajar sobre sus papeles, riendo quedamente, mientras Anna reía a carcajadas.

-Eso está mejor. –Dijo Idunn, con pose muy digna, disponiéndose a contar su historia.


	6. Capítulo 6

"Como bien ha dicho tu padre, ahí estaba yo, estrenando un vestido de gala de color púrpura y con la mejor trenza que me había hecho en mi vida. ¡No lo digo por presumir! Nunca he vuelto a hacerme una tan bonita. Estaba en la boda de tus tíos, los que os regalaron la bicicleta a Elsa y a ti. A propósito, creo que todavía tengo aquel vestido guardado por alguna parte. Es de mi color favorito y a lo mejor me queda bien… En fin, a lo que iba.

Tus tíos se habían casado ese día y habían sido proclamados reyes de Corona, así que estábamos allí. Tu tía Prim estaba guapísima… Después de un día muy ajetreado y la celebración en la capilla, estábamos todos mucho más tranquilos en el salón de baile. Tus tíos compartieron su primer baile como marido y mujer. Todo les salió perfecto y estaba muy contenta por ellos.

Cuando fue bastante tarde, recuerdo haberme puesto a mirar la luna por la ventana. Era preciosa y se reflejaba en el agua de alrededor del castillo… Así que allí estaba, ensimismada. Cuando me di la vuelta, ¿adivinas qué vi? A un joven galán, alto y guapo, que se acercaba a una velocidad alarmante. ¡Tu padre! ¡Estaba tan nerviosa que solamente pensaba en comerme todo el chocolate de la mesa de al lado!

Me puse a mirar a los lados mientras se acercaba más y más. Tus tíos, los muy pilluelos, lo estaban observando todo desde muy cerca y no dejaban de cuchichear y de reírse. Entonces tu padre terminó de acercarse, me hizo una pequeña reverencia y me dijo:

-¿Me concedéis este baile?

No podía rechazarlo, estaba todo el mundo mirando… Pero después de bailar con él un buen rato, no me arrepentí de haber aceptado.

Cuando terminamos de bailar, caímos en la cuenta de que no nos habíamos presentado.

-Disculpad mis modales… Soy el príncipe Agdar, de Arendelle.

-Princesa Idunn, de Steltrød.

-¡Vaya! Viviendo tan cerca y no nos habíamos visto antes…

-¿Seguro? ¿No habéis estado nunca en uno de los bailes que organizamos en nuestro reino?

-No… Soy el heredero y siempre me están dando trabajo. No tengo mucho tiempo para bailar, a no ser que sea en un acontecimiento como éste.

-Pues lo hacéis muy bien para no poder practicar mucho.

En ese momento tu padre ya me estaba empezando a gustar. Creo que me estaba sonrojando y todo. Lo que no me podría imaginar es que mi vida dejaría de ser la misma que había conocido gracias a él.

Estuvimos charlando y riendo sin parar toda la noche. Estaba tan feliz con él que quería verle al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al otro…

Cuando se acabó la fiesta, estaba cansada, pero no tenía sueño. Me fui a la biblioteca del castillo con la intención de comprobar si tenían ejemplares que no había leído antes. Encontré uno y me puse a leer a la luz de una vela.

De repente, escuché el pomo de la puerta girarse. Me asusté muchísimo. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas? ¿Un ladrón? No sé si sabrás que Corona tiene la mala fama de ser el reino con el mayor número de ladrones en busca y captura. Y secuestradores…

Me escondí debajo de una mesa, con el libro. Vi pasar a una persona entre las sombras. El tomo que tenía entre las manos era muy grueso, así que decidí salir ¡y dar un golpe con el libro en la cabeza al intruso! Dio un grito y quedó de rodillas en el suelo. Aproveché para coger la vela y poder verle mejor. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula…

-¿¡Agdar!?

-Sí…

Le ayudé a levantarse y sentarse en un sillón como buenamente pude.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Tu cabeza…

Le toqué el lugar del golpe y él retrocedió con otro grito. Me quedé con él para curarle y seguir disculpándome.

-Os había confundido con un ladrón… Lo siento.

-No pasa nada… Creo que soy de cráneo grueso. Y es culpa mía. No tenía que haber venido a buscaros, pero vuestra hermana me dijo que estabais aquí.

Me perdonó rápido. Seguimos hablando hasta que amaneció y desde entonces fuimos buenos amigos."

-Eso es todo. Es hora de irse a la cama, Anna.

La pequeña pelirroja hizo un mohín, disgustada.

-¡Pero si no tengo sueño, mamá! Quiero quedarme un rato más, cuéntame más…

-No, no. Ya es muy tarde…

Idunn acompañó a su hija hasta su habitación. Intentó no fijarse en lo vacía que parecía la mitad de ésta, le dio un beso en la frente a Anna y se marchó para darle las buenas noches a su hija mayor.

Cuando se fue, Anna se tumbó en la cama con su muñeco nuevo, admirándolo.

-Algún día no estaré tan sola…


	7. Capítulo 7

Habían pasado cinco años del comienzo de la relación formal de Primrose y dos años de su boda y su nombramiento como reina de Corona. Como supuso, se fue a vivir allí. A pesar de echar de menos a su hermana pequeña, era inmensamente feliz, además de querida por todo su reino. Enviaba cartas a su hermana dos veces al mes. A veces las cartas abultaban tanto que parecían libros pequeños.

Idunn, por su parte, contestaba puntualmente a su correspondencia, sin fallar ni una vez. Su relación con el príncipe de Arendelle había prosperado. La cercanía de sus reinos, que estaban a tres días de camino, había sido de gran ayuda para ello. De hecho, ya estaban prometidos y habían comenzado los preparativos de su unión.

Esa vez, Idunn había acudido a Arendelle a un acontecimiento especial. La coronación de Agdar como rey. Había cumplido recientemente la mayoría de edad y, desde entonces, todo su pueblo esperaba con ansia el día de la coronación. La costumbre de Arendelle siempre había sido celebrar un día así por todo lo alto. Sin excepciones.

Las campanas sonaban indicando la trascendencia del momento. Tanto Agdar como Idunn, que se había colocado a su derecha acompañándole en la capilla, como indicativo de ser su futura esposa, llevaban aquel día sus mejores galas. Cuando Agdar, ya con la corona en su cabeza, fue a coger el cetro y el orbe, Idunn solamente podía fijarse en una cosa. Su seguridad. Estaba cómodo, en su ambiente. Como si fuera algo que hacía todos los días. Idunn admiraba esa increíble seguridad, que ella no poseía. Al menos, no en tan alto grado. Se obligó a sí misma a dejar de divagar y prestar atención a la ceremonia.

\- ... Inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr… Rey Agdar de Arendelle.

-¡Rey Agdar de Arendelle! –Aclamaron los presentes, poniéndose de pie y aplaudiendo en honor del nuevo rey.

Más tarde, en el salón del trono, fue presentado de nuevo a la multitud. El asombro y la admiración de Idunn tenían su reflejo en su rostro, lo que finalmente fue percatado por Agdar. Mientras los invitados empezaban a bailar, se acercó a ella para preguntar.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Te he notado un poco… No sé, distraída.

-¡Oh! No es nada. –Agitó la cabeza, negando. –Solamente estaba pensando.

-¿Y puede tu prometido saber en qué? –Preguntó Agdar, esta vez sin preocupación y esbozando media sonrisa.

-En muchas cosas… Por ejemplo, en que acabamos de estar en el lugar donde nos vamos a casar.

Tras estas palabras, permanecieron en silencio observándose. Un silencio para captar cada detalle de la persona amada, en el que no necesitaban añadir ni un comentario más. En el que ambos pensaban en lo mucho que deseaban que llegase ese momento, el día de su boda. Porque a partir de aquel día, podrían estar juntos siempre.

Los meses pasaron y finalmente, la esperada unión de Agdar e Idunn se produjo. La celebración fue parecida a la de la coronación de Agdar, lo cual significó que los habitantes de Arendelle se volcaron al máximo. En aquel momento, la pareja no podía ser más feliz. Sin embargo, una terrible desgracia oscureció sus vidas, tan solo medio año después.

La noticia le llegó primero a Idunn. Un terrible incendio había arrasado el castillo de Steltrød, su reino de origen, reduciéndolo a cenizas hasta los cimientos y calcinando incluso hasta los alrededores. Su padre y su hermano mayor estaban dentro cuando se produjo.

Aún conmocionada, Idunn tuvo que escribir con urgencia a Primrose sobre lo sucedido, a sabiendas de que una carta suya le llegaría más rápido que cualquier otro medio de comunicación. Mientras lo hacía, gruesas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas al papel, emborronando algunos fragmentos del mensaje. Le trajo sin cuidado. El mensaje final se entendía y eso era lo importante.

Por si fuera poco el haber perdido a dos miembros de su familia, Idunn y Primrose tuvieron que enfrentarse a las disputas de los habitantes de su reino natal por decidir quién se haría con el control de las tierras. Se suponía que Primrose era la heredera, pero la mayoría prefería estar bajo el mandato de Idunn, que se encontraba en un reino más cercano.

Si Idunn hubiera podido, habría gritado a los cuatro vientos lo irrelevante que le parecía ese asunto comparado con su dolor y el de su hermana. Agdar, en cambio, prefirió ser más diplomático y resolverlo a su manera. Lo hizo de forma rápida y eficaz, para que Idunn sufriera lo menos posible. Se encargó de que el territorio de Steltrød fuese anexado a Arendelle, previo consentimiento de Primrose. Lo último que deseaban todos era una guerra.

Si las alegrías parecían durar poco para las, ahora reinas, hermanas, por suerte las penas duraban aún menos.

Tras mucho años intentándolo, Primrose finalmente quedó encinta. Casi al mismo tiempo, Idunn también. Para ellas fue un gran alivio compartir todas sus experiencias en ese periodo de sus vidas, aunque fuera por correo. Idunn estaba entusiasmada ante la idea de su futuro vástago. Primrose, en cambio, a pesar de su ferviente deseo de ser madre, tenía mucho, muchísimo miedo…


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola de nuevo, lectores!**

**Me gustaría disculparme por haber tardado más de lo previsto en actualizar la historia. Para compensar, hoy subiré dos capítulo el 8 y el 9. Espero que os gusten y, si os parece, me lo hagáis saber. Gracias por vuestro tiempo y atención.**

Una noche, Idunn entreabrió los ojos al notar sobre sus párpados el brillo de las luces del norte. Aún adormilada, se incorporó un poco sobre la cama, colocándose un cojín a la espalda. Se llevó una mano al vientre, acariciándolo con ternura mientras notaba los movimientos de su bebé. Parpadeó con lentitud. Le dio la sensación de haber dado una cabezada. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, no daba crédito a lo que estos veían. ¿Era posible que estuviera nevando…? ¿Justo sobre su vientre?

-Agdar… Agdar, despierta. –Agitó a su esposo, que dormía a su lado, tocándole el hombro.

-Mmm… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya es de día? –Se dio la vuelta para quedar mirando a su esposa, que tenía el rostro tan blanco como la nieve que acababa de ver.

-Mira… Mira… -Señaló a los copos de nieve, que seguían cayendo lenta y tranquilamente, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Los ojos de Agdar se abrieron tanto como nunca antes en su vida. Si le hubieran dicho que tenían el tamaño de un plato, lo habría creído. ¿Era posible que los dos estuvieran soñando al mismo tiempo? ¿O era real?

De repente, la nevada cesó, sin dejar rastro. Agdar e Idunn no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro, confusos, tratando de comprender. No pegaron ojo en lo que quedó de noche.

Primrose ya no solamente tenía miedo. Sentía auténtico temor. Sus peores pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad ante sus ojos. Había caído profundamente enferma en los últimos meses de su embarazo. Ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama. Le hubiera gustado contar con el consuelo de su hermana a su lado, pero sabía bien que no estaba en condiciones de viajar hasta allí.

Su única posibilidad de sobrevivir se basaba en que la búsqueda que habían emprendido todos y cada uno de los habitantes de su reino diera algún resultado. Pero los días pasaban y no había rastro de la legendaria flor dorada mágica que, con sus propiedades curativas, podría salvarla. A ella y su hijo no nacido.

Estaba pensando ya en dictar a su esposo una carta de despedida a Idunn, recordándole lo mucho que la quería y deseando que disfrutara de su futuro bebé. Entonces, el milagro ocurrió. La flor había sido encontrada. Primrose sobreviviría. Y su bebé también.

Primrose jamás olvidaría la lección que le enseñó enfrentarse a la perspectiva de un futuro oscuro. No había que rendirse nunca. Si había una posibilidad, no había que perder la esperanza jamás. Y aunque se atraviesen los días más oscuros, el Sol vuelve a alzarse en el firmamento. Majestuoso, poderoso e invencible.

Finalmente, el feliz día llegó. Primrose dio a luz a una preciosa niña de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes, como los suyos. Los radiantes padres lanzaron un farolillo iluminado en honor de la pequeña. Y en agradecimiento a la gota de luz solar que cayó a la tierra, floreciendo.

Sin embargo, el destino es caprichoso… Y aquella misma noche, su princesita fue arrancada de su lado de forma cruel, con su llanto rompiendo la quietud nocturna. Devastados, la buscaron sin descanso por todos los rincones del reino. No apareció. Ni siquiera habían pasado suficiente tiempo con ella como para ponerle un nombre y ya no estaba con ellos. Todos empezaron a llamarla "la princesa perdida".

Primrose se prometió no rendirse nunca y seguir buscándola. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que su hija estaba ahí fuera, en alguna parte. Cada año por su cumpleaños lanzarían cientos de farolillos iluminando el cielo, como símbolo de la esperanza de que, algún día, su princesa perdida regresaría a su lado.

El frío aire invernal azotaba las ventanas y las puertas del castillo de Arendelle. La nevada más intensa que se había visto en muchos años bajaba desde las montañas hasta los fiordos. Ni siquiera los vendedores de hielo más insensatos se habían atrevido a salir de sus hogares ante semejante ventisca.

Idunn se encontraba en su habitación, dando a luz a su primogénito, que había elegido un día muy desapacible para venir al mundo. Dolorida y empapada en sudor, cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en la tarea que la ocupaba. Hasta que oyó los gritos de júbilo de las doncellas a su alrededor.

-¡Una niña! ¡Es una niña! ¡Y es preciosísima!

-Dádmela… Quiero verla… -Extendió los brazos para poder coger a su hija recién nacida, que habían envuelto en una toalla. El bebé, que tenía algunos suaves pelos de un rubio muy claro en su cabecita, lloriqueaba un poco, pero se tranquilizó al contacto con su madre.

Entonces, algo extraño ocurrió, aunque nadie se dio cuenta. La tormenta dejó de arreciar en el exterior. Y al poco tiempo, algunos rayos de luz se colaban tímidamente entre las nubes.

Idunn y Agdar no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de lo que aquel bebé podía hacer. Muchos días su cuna amanecía cubierta de nieve. Más de una vez presenciaron el mismo espectáculo que durante el embarazo, pero en lugar de caer copos sobre el vientre de Idunn, caían encima de la pequeña. De sus manitas salían de vez en cuando pequeñas ráfagas de nieve, sobre todo cuando lloraba.

-Me gustaría llamarla Elisabeth, como mi madre. –Comentó Agdar a Idunn.

-Mmm… ¿Y no te gusta más…? ¿Elsa?


	9. Capítulo 9

Definitivamente, su hija Elsa tenía un don. No había un día en que Idunn no disfrutara observando los poderes de su pequeña. La tenían absolutamente fascinada. La niña lo sabía y hacía surgir la nieve de sus manitas, para ver sonreír a su madre.

-¡Mira, mamá! –Los copos danzaban a su alrededor, mientras ella giraba sobre sí misma, riendo encantada. Finalmente, la nieve se depositaba suavemente a sus pies.

Entonces era cuando Idunn aprovechaba y hacía un muñeco de nieve, deleitando a su hija. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había podido hacer muñecos acompañada.

-¡Hola, soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos calentitos! –Decía Idunn tras el muñeco, moviendo las ramitas que tenía por brazos.

Por suerte, su nieve desaparecía cuando Elsa se alejaba o pasaba un rato. No se derretía, sino que se volatilizaba. Si alguien en el castillo la vio usando sus poderes, nunca nadie lo dijo. ¿Quién hubiera creído al que dijera que la princesa hacía tales cosas?

Primrose iba soportando como podía el dolor de haber perdido a su única hija. Se distraía pasando tiempo con su esposo, haciendo que se distrajese él también. Le consolaba cuando le hacía falta. Intentaban tener valor, juntos. Sabían que se tenían el uno al otro.

Si Primrose tenía un "escape" por excelencia, eran los libros. Leía y releía, día sí y día también. Además de las cartas de su hermana, que omitían muy a menudo la existencia de su hija. Primrose pensaba que era para no hacerla sufrir más, pero le pedía que le contara cosas sobre ella. Una vez le contó que le leía cuentos antes de dormir.

¿Cómo sería eso? ¿Qué se sentiría al leer un cuento a un niño? Quería averiguarlo y lo iba a hacer. Si se empeñaba en algo, era imposible que desistiera. Por ello, un día cogió unos cuantos libros infantiles y se escabulló del castillo, de incógnito, sin avisar a nadie. Sabía muy bien dónde tenía que ir para conseguir su objetivo. Al orfanato.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que no había ningún niño por allí. O casi ninguno. Sentado en una silla que parecía que fuese a romperse con mirarla, un niño con desordenados cabellos color café hacía garabatos con un lápiz desgastado.

-Perdona… -Primrose se acercó al niño, que miró hacia ella, extrañado.- ¿Sabes dónde están los otros niños?

-Están echando la siesta. Son todos más pequeños que yo. Mientras tanto yo me aburro, aquí sin hacer nada… -Masculló, haciendo un rayón en el papel.

-Oh… Si tanto te aburres, ¿te interesaría que te leyera algún libro? –Primrose sacó los libros, mostrándoselos. El niño examinó las ilustraciones de las portadas atentamente, hasta que se decidió por uno en concreto.

-Éste. –Señaló, muy convencido. Primrose lo cogió para leer el título.

-"Las hazañas de Flynnigan Rider". Buena elección.

Ambos disfrutaron de la lectura. Ni ella le había leído nunca a un niño, ni a él le había leído nunca nadie. Cuando terminó, el rostro del pequeño se había iluminado de felicidad.

-¡Me ha gustado mucho! ¡Muchísimo! Gracias.

-Ya que te ha gustado tanto. –Cerró el libro y se lo tendió, con una gran sonrisa. –Te lo puedes quedar. Pero tendrás que leérselo tú a los demás niños. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí, sí! –Lo cogió, encantado de poder tener un tesoro así. –Algún día se lo pagaré. ¡Cuando sea tan rico como Rider!

-Gracias, pero no es necesario. Me tengo que ir ya.

Recogió el resto de los libros, con cierta prisa. No quería llegar tarde al castillo ni preocupar a nadie por su ausencia. Antes de irse, echó un último vistazo al destartalado orfanato, pensando que tendrían que arreglar ese lugar. Ella donó mucho dinero para ello. Sin embargo, no contaba con la avaricia de los intermediarios, que se lo quedaron todo.

Después de aquel día, Primrose aprovechó todos sus ratos libres para jugar con los niños y niñas de la ciudad. Les leía y les enseñaba a leer, dibujar, hacer trenzas… Y deseaba con toda su alma que, allá donde estuviese su princesa perdida, hubiera alguien que la estuviera cuidando.

Elsa estaba nerviosa. Su madre le dijo hacía un tiempo que tenía una hermanita y ahora la iba a conocer. Idunn la guió hasta la habitación donde estaba, quedándose en la puerta para ver qué hacía Elsa. Ella entró, asomándose a la cuna donde estaba llorando un bebé de pelitos rojizos. Se calmó un poco al verla asomarse, pero empezó a hacer pucheros.

-Hola, pequeña bebé. –Le dijo Elsa, que no sabía muy bien qué hacer.- ¿Sabes que eres una princesa, igual que yo? Seguro que piensas que es muy divertido. Pero luego verás que todos esperan mucho de ti. Te dicen que hay cosas que una princesa tiene que hacer, y otras que no puede… -El bebé seguía haciendo pucheritos. Elsa no quería que se echase a llorar otra vez, así que decidió probar un truquito. Con un dedo, lanzó unos copos de nieve hacia arriba. Su hermana pequeña, sorprendida, extendió las manitas y se agarró con una a su dedo.- Pero tú y yo… Nosotras. –Se acercó a su oído, como si le estuviera contando un secreto.- Sabemos más.

**¿Qué tal vais viendo la historia? ¿Os gusta?**


End file.
